


我的鱼

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Orthur - Freeform, 奥瑟, 孕夫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc





	我的鱼

总而言之，Arthur怀孕了。

第一个知道的是Mera，她整头的红发都飘了起来，在水里团成一个球，然后啵地一声，发丛里吐出一个小泡泡出来。  
“我能，摸摸吗？”她小心地说。  
“呃……请吧。”Arthur把肚子往前挺了挺，有点自暴自弃地说。  
还完全看不出来，Mera摸到的只是一块一块切割过一样显眼的腹肌，但是她还是露出了和她那头红发一样的表情，吐了一个表示惊讶的泡泡。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
泽贝尔的公主游到Arthur身边抱着腿坐下来，像个贴心的闺蜜那样。  
“有一天，我偷偷溜回岸上喝酒，”Arthur挥了挥手，赶走Mera脸上显而易见的怒气，“那时我还不知道嘛！才一杯就吐了。”  
“吐了？”  
“陆地人怀孕大多都孕吐。”  
“恶……”Mera用手指戳戳他。  
“可我回水里就好了，幸好，否则太恶心了。”Arthur做了个恶心的表情，用巨大的手指头也戳戳她。  
他们抬头看着一群水母游过，后头跟着几只摇头摆尾的海龟。  
“你以后就会像它们那样？带着小海龟？”Mera问。  
“泽贝尔又不是没有过新生儿。”Arthur看傻子一样看着她。  
“可我没见过亚特兰蒂斯的男人生孩子，泽贝尔也从没有过。”Mera很认真地说。  
“没见过？”Arthur还以为挺常见，所以他才那么淡定。  
“从没见过。我们是挺像，但在进化上又有点不一样，可我也没听说过亚特兰蒂斯的男人会生孩子。你不会像海马那样吧？”  
Arthur看了看自己的肚子，觉得上面长出一只袋子的可能性微乎其微。  
“你觉得，有谁会知道吗？”  
“我爸？Vulko？”  
“说实话我不是很想去找他们……”  
“那你就得去找孩子的爸爸了，另一个爸爸。呼！我都不用猜的。你不去找Vulko也是因为他吗？”  
Arthur摇了摇手边的一株海草，点点头。

 

Orm被关在亚特兰蒂斯的水牢里，听着都新鲜，海底的水牢，但是他们真有。里面只有淡水，海里的人泡在这里头是种折磨，一种……让你舒服不起来又摆脱不了的折磨。看守Orm的人已经换了好几批，Vulko亲自监督和挑选的，一来得防着他逃出去，二来还得防着他被折磨。Vulko当初落了狠话，让他好好看看，看看他哥哥是怎么当国王的。那个水牢像口井一样，往上一直延伸出去，亚特兰蒂斯的王可以靠在栏杆上往下看着，甚至可以像喂鱼一样往下扔东西。但是Arthur从来没有这么做过。事实上他从来没来过，今天是第一次。

Orm被铐在栅栏上，海王来之前看守们弄的，把他的胳膊弄出好几道几乎见血的印子出来，头发也乱得不能看。  
“我今天来，谁都别告诉。”Arthur低头和狱卒头头说，然后挥手让他出去了。  
他抬头往上看，光从上面照下来，带着水波的纹路，看起来挺唯美挺惬意的。Orm只是愤愤地看着他，咬着牙不说话。  
“妈妈说过好几次了，”Arthur先开口，“她来看过你几次我知道，但是不知道她和你说过没，倒是和我提过了，每天都提。”  
Arthur不管Orm会不会接话，继续往下说，“她还是希望我能和Mera快点结婚，她想抱孙子。我说是不是年纪大了都这样？就算是亚特兰蒂斯人也不能免俗？”  
Orm那边手铐哗啦啦响了一下，还是没说话。  
“你生气对吧，Mera本来该是你的王后，可是天啊Orm，她不爱你也不爱我。再说了，你觉得我像会逼女孩子的人吗？”Arthur摸摸下巴上的胡子。  
“我在考虑怎么和妈妈说……让她别再指望泽贝尔了，再说了，又不是完全没有希望……”  
Arthur走到Orm跟前，曾经的Orm王瞪着他，皮肤被淡水泡得红红白白的，露出来的地方很多都褪了皮，布满了鳞片状的花纹。  
“她还是有希望的……”Arthur舔舔嘴唇，Orm盯着他的嘴唇看，眉毛越拧越紧，似乎在斥责他讲话吞吞吐吐。  
“我也不知道是男孩还是女孩，好处是，血统够纯的了。”  
“什么？”Orm忍不住吐出一个词，他嗓子哑了，曾经的Orm王一把好嗓子，现在又沙又低，活像个狠毒的恶人。  
“说是有三个星期了，这个……”Arthur犹犹豫豫不知道怎么说，Orm往前挣了一下，拷着他的那一大串哗啦啦乱响。  
“我说，你知道吗？Mera说她没见过泽贝尔有男人怀孕，亚特兰蒂斯有过吗？我该……补叶酸吗？补钙？”  
Arthur皱着眉头摸摸肚子，然后抬起头挠了挠头发，露出一个傻笑。  
“Arthur！”  
守在外头的狱卒听到前国王的怒吼，他们都习惯了，他喉咙就是这么搞坏的。  
“那是……”Orm压低了声音，Arthur不得不靠过去听，“我的孩子。”他用的肯定句，就像在说这是我的鱼。  
“那我该说恭喜吗？”Arthur叹了口气，摸了摸Orm乱糟糟的头发，又摸了摸他的耳朵，“这下怎么办？”

 

Atlanna扭着手指坐在他们对面，眼泪掉下来在头发间滚动，就像童话里那些公主那样。  
“我要当奶奶了亲爱的！”她哽咽着对着她的丈夫，海王的父亲说，颤抖着伸出一只手让他握住。  
很明显当爷爷的那个没那么开心，他还保留一点理智，陆地人的理智：“太好了亲爱的，”他敷衍了一句，握住了妻子的手，“那么，你们准备在哪里养胎？产检怎么来？我先去谷歌一下吧？关键词是什么？Arthur你没吃激素吧？”  
“我没变性，爸爸。”  
Arthur叹气，伸手去拿咖啡壶，被Orm一把拍开了手，递给他一杯热水。  
“谁要喝热水……”他嘟囔着，“鱼也不喝热水……”  
Orm又往他手里塞了个柑橘，Arthur举到鼻子前闻了闻，嫌弃地扔到一边。Orm挑挑眉毛，他就把嘴给撇下来了，七海之王，拉着脸撇着嘴。Orm只好把柑橘拿回来，把那一整袋都给扔垃圾桶里了，Thomas救都来不及。  
“妈妈你听说过吗？”  
Orm把Arthur按沙发里，自己坐在扶手上，一只手搭在椅背上，一个占有的姿势，很顺手。这一幕让老Thomas有点难过，他的儿子怀孕了，孩子的爸爸是他妻子和前夫生的，这关系网画起来像团毛线一样。Atlanna摇摇头，建议儿子们还是去找一下Vulko，他来往陆地最频繁。  
“那么，什么时候的事？”Atlanna把头往前凑，轻轻地问。  
Arthur的脸腾地红了起来，他开始喝热水，Atlanna又去看Orm，Orm低头看着Arthur喝热水。

 

他们回到暂住的房子里，很大一栋朝海的别墅，周围延伸出很远才能看到私宅的围墙，方便海里的人过来。  
Orm联系了Vulko，老头的半透明人影明显呆愣了一下，控制不住脸上的表情。  
“有记载的，陛下。”他半晌才说。  
“换了两家诊所，都说的确是怀孕了，”从那个模糊的扇形里Orm根本看不出有什么孩子，头呢？手呢？“找个靠谱的，嘴紧的那种。”  
“Atlanna怀孕时的那个就很好，我去联系。”  
“好。”  
“Orm，”老头突然说，“Arthur这算是赦免你了？”  
Orm用鼻孔看着Vulko，把通讯给断了。

Arthur盘腿坐在靠窗的桌子上，看着外面的风景，他总是不肯好好坐着，哪儿都是椅子哪儿也都不是。  
Orm走过去，想也没想就把头搁在他肩膀上了。在他转头过来的时候，闭着眼睛凑过去接了个吻，他好像笃定，哥哥会给他一个吻。  
Atlanna问，是什么时候的事。他们谁都没好意思说，毕竟当时上头围了一圈等着看他们打架的，结果两兄弟在火之环下面干得火热，都是当国王和当过国王的人了，实在说不出口。  
Orm是在Arthur更换护甲的时候凑过去的，他本来想怼上他几句，鼻子对着鼻子的那种。Arthur事后说那是毛利碰鼻礼，可碰鼻怎么就演变成唇舌纠缠最后还怀上孩子了？大约模就是Orm的嘴不小心撞到了Arthur的，后者不甘示弱撞回去，然后他们开始比试谁的舌头更灵活？Arthur骑着Orm的时候还在暗暗发誓，绝对不能让这个弟弟好受，要让他吃点苦头！他心里想着，收紧了往下坐。而Orm只想捅穿他哥哥，要捅到他先喊出来不可！他没憋住，也不想憋住，全都射在他里面，就像标记了一样。Orm舔了舔Arthur的胸口，把头盔戴好，也不管他屁股怎么样，得意洋洋率先往上浮了出去。  
这就是全部了。  
一枪命中。

Orm吻了会儿，手就伸了过去，在Arthur腰腹摸了一把，出了点汗，又往胸口去，暴力地撕开他的领口伸进去，用力揉了揉胸口。  
“好像已经变大了。”他喃喃地说着，鼻尖戳着哥哥的胡须。  
“胡说八道什么……”  
Arthur有点撑不住，他往侧面倒Orm就顺势压过来，小心翼翼地跨在他身上，把脸贴在他汗湿的胸口上。  
“你也想要这孩子，对吧。”曾经的王说。  
现在的王点点头，下巴一下一下磕在他头顶。  
“我的孩子。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯的孩子。”  
“这下谁当海王都没差了，你开心了？”Orm把下巴搁在Arthur胸口上，看着他。  
Arthur咧开嘴笑起来，引得Orm爬起来凑过去，他要堵住这个讨厌的笑容，把他的声音都咽到肚子里去。Arthur Curry，半血的亚特兰蒂斯人，除了Orm Marius，谁都没资格碰他。  
“谁都没资格……”他吻着，咬了咬哥哥的耳垂，用力把他屈起的膝盖按下去。  
“没资格……呃，什么？”Arthur救不了自己的背心，领口被Orm扯开，他手指还恶意地在布料上戳着洞，一个又一个，像只坏脾气的猫，非要全毁了不可。  
“没资格操你，只有我。”Orm手摸到了他的裤腰，突然用力就往下拉。  
“等等！”Arthur连忙抓住他，他个子比Orm大，要抓住他也没那么难。  
“怎么？”Orm危险地眯起眼睛。  
“前三个月都很危险……”Arthur咽着口水说，Orm这才醒悟过来，难耐地低头看看自己突起的裤裆，“再说Vulko随时会来。”  
“让他去死！”  
“Ormi……”  
“那你用嘴帮我弄出来，我也帮你。”  
“Vulko他，”  
“我说了，让他去死。”  
……  
Vulko在大门外面按了一会儿门铃，叹口气看了看天，转头朝他带来的医生笑笑，“我们去车里坐会儿，喝杯茶？”

 

手术进行地很顺利，虽然Mera在门外走来走去，一头快要炸开的红发让所有人都忧心忡忡。护士抱着个襁褓推门出来，笑眯眯地伸过去给他们看。也不哭闹，睁不开眼睛像只小猴子，对着陆地的空气打了个好大的哈欠，最末了吐了口水泡泡。  
“像条小鱼！”  
Mera抬起头说，大家都在笑，连Nereus都凑过来看。Atlanna接过来抱在怀里，那只曾经逗过Arthur的小熊，现在被塞在襁褓里，靠着婴儿软软的脸蛋儿。

门内的Arthur也在打哈欠，他抱过了，还亲了亲，一嘴的腥味儿嫌弃又欢喜地笑着。Orm也抱过了，像所有新爸爸那样，非让连眼睛都没睁开的小孩子去抓他的手指，抓住了就很满足，仿佛心口被充满了气。现在让外面的人快活去吧，Orm等清理的护士都走开后，又坐回Arthur的旁边，摸摸他湿透的头发。  
“几根手指？”Arthur问他。  
“五根，没多没少。不问问脚趾吗？”  
“脚趾谁看呀。”  
“蓝眼睛的男孩儿，护士擦的时候看过了，不爱哭大概像我，扭来扭去没个停该像你。”  
“我们的小鱼。”  
Orm亲亲他满是汗味儿的额头，决定接下来三个月都不往陆地上扔垃圾了。

.fin


End file.
